


Bleached

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, school background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall boy who needs help for his research meets a short boy who needs help to take a book. [Library AU “Can you please help me reach the book up there? I’m too short to reach it and you’re the hottest tall person I’ve seen around”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleached

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour but I was inspired. Ogiwara happened and I'm happy for that. The title makes no sense, but I like Wakamatsu and wanted to put him in here somehow.

Aomine Daiki wasn’t fond of libraries. He didn’t hate them but neither loved them. If he had to choose his favorite place at school, it would have been the rooftop of his dormitory, where he took his best naps.

But a rooftop didn’t have books he needed for his research and that time he made Satsuki too angry to count on her help – okay, who could have imagined that she actually liked Wakamatsu and he ended up mocking him and whoever liked that idiot with bleached hair? And Sakurai went back to his family that weekend, so Aomine was left on his own with his scarce knowledge of Japanese literature and the challenge of reading the more he could about minor authors of the Meiji period.

Well then, reading, choosing a topic, writing down some shit that would have prevented him from being thrown into additional classes. He totally could do it. Or that was what he thought before finding himself in front of a shelf that had more books than he probably would have read in his entire life. He was doomed.

Aomine took a book, read the first lines and suddenly put it back with an horrified face.

His chest tightened at the thought he would have missed the first matches of the summer tournament just to listen about some dead boring authors. His coach and teammates would have killed him.

“Uhm, excuse me...”

Aomine turned around, but he was alone in the aisle.

“Wow, I also hear voices.”

“I’m here.”

He looked to his right and noticed that a student of his same year, with a blue tie, was staring at him. Aomine was caught by surprise, as he didn’t really notice him approaching and made a step back, looking back in puzzlement. The boy was smaller than him and Aomine didn’t remember he ever saw his face, a bit round with big blue eyes and a pale skin. Also, his hair were of a bleached color as Wakamatsu’s were.

“...he-hello.”

“Hello.” The boy made a tiny bow. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need a favor.”

Aomine nodded before realizing he didn’t even know what kind of favor.

“I need a book, but I’m too short to reach it.”

“Oh. Which one?”

The title wasn’t pretty difficult, but Aomine found it hard to read the kanji and didn’t want to appear like an idiot who still had problems in detecting meanings and pronunciations. He was lucky enough to take it at the first try, since the boy took the book with the bleached old cover and bowed his head.

“Thank you very much.”

“Your welcome.”

Aomine glanced back at the shelf and sighed in distress: maybe he just had to give up...

“Uhm... you look in trouble.”

The guy was still there, with the book in his arms and his quiet look.

“Ah. No, I’m not. I mean, yes. I have to do a research due to this Monday and don’t have a single clue.”

“Maybe looking up through the internet could be helpful to get an idea.”

“Yes, it could. But Shirogane-sensei made sure to block my account for the wi-fi and I’m stuck with books!”

“Really? I don’t have him as a teacher, but he doesn’t look that bad.”

“He smiles like an angel but acts like the devil, trust me.”

Aomine grimaced, showing all the desperation he felt when it came to Shirogane-sensei.

“Pretty though... research about what?”

“Minor authors of Meiji period. I barely know the major ones. Damn it…”

“You know, I like Japanese literature and I think I can lend you a hand.”

Aomine, who was taking into consideration the idea of slamming his head against the shelf just to make some culture enter his brain, slowly turned his head to the boy, eyes so wide open that he felt a pressure on his raised eyebrows.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. I have some minor authors I like, so I can give you some tips about the books you should read.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“No kidding?”

“No kidding.”

The sensation of the hope coming back was magnificent and Aomine wasn’t able to stop the flourish of a bright smile on his face.

“Wow! Thank you!”

He almost yelled and somebody from the adjacent aisle shut him up with an annoyed murmur. Aomine looked guilty and put a hand behind his head.

“I haven’t introduced yet. I’m Aomine Daiki.”

The boy made a tiny bow. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you, Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko raised his shoulders a bit and stayed silent, as if he was waiting for Aomine to speak. However Aomine didn’t say anything, tilted his head to side, so he talked again.

“Do you want to begin right now?”

“This would save me!”

Probably he looked pitiful, Aomine thought, showing all his relief and gratitude without trying to hide it. And maybe that was the main reason Kuroko smiled, giving his face a shade of emotion that made him look a bit more comforting.

Aomine decided that bleached hair suited him more than it did to Wakamatsu.

 

 

 

Kuroko was on his bed, hugging the pillow with his eyes dazing on the ceiling. He had a dreamy face and his friend and roommate, Ogiwara Shigehiro, had to wave a hand in front of his sight to awaken him from his state of contemplation. Even if, when Kuroko looked at him, he didn’t seem on the right side of reality.

“Then my  _ask for his help for whatever reason_ strategy worked!”

Ogiwara smirked, filled with happiness for his friend. Kuroko nodded and lowered the pillow, uncovering half of his face, where a huge smile was stuck.

“We stayed together all the afternoon and he asked me to have breakfast together tomorrow.”

Saying that aloud made everything too real and Kuroko hid his face again behind the pillow.

“Ogiwara-kun, what should I do?”

“Help him and ask him to have lunch together this Monday.”

“But what if he won’t talk to me anymore when he’ll be done with the research?”

“No way!” Ogiwara waved a hand in front of his face. “I mean, you like him, so he can’t be an asshole. And if he were, I’m going to punch him in the face!” He punched the open palm of his hand.

Kuroko rolled on his side and looked outside the window. He was tired but was excited, looking forward for the following day to arrive. He was so happy, but also so scared: what if Aomine noticed he liked him? What if he would have said something wrong or if they ended up being so different that they wouldn’t have gotten along in any possible way?

“But you know what, Tetsuya? I would have never imagined that somebody like you would have had a crush on someone like Aomine Daiki.”

Despite Ogiwara gave voice to his inner fears, Kuroko was still smiling and his happiness was too bright to be sunken.

“I don’t know… it just happened.” Kuroko took a slow deep breath, filling his lunges until it almost hurt and then exhaled, trying to vent his building tension. “But today I realized that I really like Aomine-kun.”

He hid his face again, his cheeks burnt against the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more of Kuroko who is secretly in love with Aomine and acts like a total fanboy when he is alone or with friends he trusts.


End file.
